The Beloveds
by Shiroflame
Summary: Pein and Hinata are married... so why oh why did she do that? That's all he wants to know. Well she did it for him out of love what else! suck at summaries but R


Hey this is a PeinxHinata it's pretty good if you ask me haha

Again this is a crack paring and a one shot! Thanks bye!

* * *

"Idiot! Just do it!" she sucked in her breath and quickly with a swift motion cut off her long blue locks.

The uneven strands that feel out covered the bathroom floor she quickly disposed the thick blue hair. There she had done it! All for the sake of her husband. She looked at the picture. The picture of her husband Pein with his late wife Konan. The woman was beautiful. Hinata looked nothing like Konan. Except for maybe the blue locks, and Hinata wasn't a idiot! She could tell when her husband was hurt. She could see it in his eyes. Every time he looked at her fine blue hair he thought about his late wife. So she cute it all. All her beautiful hair gone. But she didn't regret a thing. as long as Pein was happy she was happy. She slowly walked into the study to get her book and check on her husband. As soon as she walked in he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

Silence

His voice got louder "Why did you cut your hair? And why is it so messy?"

Even then she just shrunk back and kept quiet

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he yelled getting annoyed by her silence.

He got up and slammed his hands on the table

"I ASKED WHY?!"

He wasn't usually this mean and he was good at keeping his temper in control but he had been under a lot of stress at work these days and watching Hinata's rebellious behavior did not help his ego.

He got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her

"Don't ignore me WOMAN!" He yelled.

He was given a whimper and then she spoke...

"I can see it..."

He looked at her confused and he was furious

"SEE WHAT?!"

"You hated my long hair... Because of her.'

He still didn't get it at all. He hated her long hair? No not really he actually thought it was okay...

"No i didn't." he stated simply

She just nodded vigorously up and down and said

"Yes you did."

this of course made him even more mad "I SAID I DIDN'T!"

She struggled under his grip and pushed his arms off

"IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" she yelled and he stopped.

6 months... 6 months and she had never yelled at him before. He crossed his arms and stood to his full height a head taller then her

"Make it fast... i was busy Hinata."

she looked up at him tears threatening to spill

"Every time you looked at my long hair i knew you were thinking of someone. I just didn't know who. You told me about Konan-sama but i never saw what she looked like. Then while i was helping you unpack i found a picture of you guys... there was one thing that caught my attention... long blue hair. And then i noticed that's why you could never look me in the eye and say i love you... because you wouldn't be saying it to me... you would be saying it to Konan."

Pein stubbornly shook his head. "You did not remind me of my late wife."

"YES I DID!" she yelled again taking him by surprise.

"You don't think i know what it feels like?" She asked rubbing her other wedding ring belonging to HER late husband.

"Every time i look at you? i might have looked like Konan-sama. but you looked nothing like Sasuke!" to prove her point she shoved a picture of her and a man. He had raven hair and dark orbs that pierced right through you and he was good looking. Pein was kinda jealous that this man had Hinata first but looked back up at what Hinata's point was.

"Well you do remind me of him!" She said matter-o-factly "Your sweet but cold. Protective and harsh at times but loving and caring. I know what your capable of and it reminds me so much of Sasuke. but i can see it in your eyes to every time you look at me you think of her."

Pein just sat back down. "Whatever it's just stupid hair..." In truth he didn't know what to say beside that.

He looked up and noticed Hinata was crying

"JERK! Stupid hair? Stupid hair? Do you know what that hair was to me? Those long locks? they might have been hair to you but to me whenever i looked in the mirror i was proud of my hair. The hair of my mother! I looked just like her and i was proud. But i threw that all away in one motion just for you!" She ran out of the office crying. moments later he heard the car leaving the driveway

Many thoughts crossed his mind

**Her mother?**

**Konan...**

**what would Neji do to me if he found out i made her cry**

but the one thought that screamed out to him and flashed in his brain was

**WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? **

He just hoped Hinata would come back.

He called Itachi and some of his best men over

* * *

Itachi, sasori, deidara, and Kisame all looked at Pein after he finished his story.

"Your a lucky man hn... not everyday you get a wife like that..." deidara stated

Pein rubbed his temples "That's not the point here the point is why did she have to make this mess?

Sasori sighed "Are you really so dense?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Pein looked around and saw that all of his friends were staring at him

"What?" He asked and Itachi finally said it

"When you look at Hinata do you look at her wedding ring or Konan's?" he asked and Pein truthfully answered

"Konan..." His brain suddenly clicked and he quickly shooed his friends out. He called out to Itachi

"Thanks man!" and he smiled

"No prob!"

When Hinata came back he knew just what to say...

* * *

Hinata walked into her house and got a crushing hug from Pein.

"Sorry" he muttered into her hair.

He got sissors and trimed her hair they sat a while in silence and he finally looked at her in the eye and said

"I love you. and your long hair." He took off Konan's ring and put it in a box.

Hinata looked at hima and said

"I love you too..." she took off her ring from Sasuke and put it in the box they left it on the counter in the living room labled

"From our beloved..."

They looked at each other and smiled. Pein leaned in and captured his loving wife's lips

* * *

so tired... what time is it? zzz

review! or leave a request thanks

see ya

Shiro~


End file.
